


Tea For Two

by BlackeyedCas (KayrenHikari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cuteness, teashop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayrenHikari/pseuds/BlackeyedCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel acts a bit off and asks Sam if he wants to come to a teashop with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely girlfriend.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ahahaha okay I never write Sastiel, but I had fun writing this.. Just some cute confusion stuff.

When Sam enters the bunker that night, tired from looking for Dean, he doesn’t expect Castiel to be there. What he expects even less is for the angel to shuffle awkwardly on his feet, looking like he wants to ask something, but he clearly doesn’t dare to.

“Are you alright, Castiel?” the hunter asks, taking off his jacket and hanging it over one of the chairs. He sees Castiel fiddle a bit with his trench coat. “You seem… off?” He looks a bit worried about his friend.

“How is your search for Dean going?” Castiel asks, tilting his head. He’s trying to start a conversation, but he doesn’t ask whatever is bothering him. He keeps standing, even when Sam sits down.

“Not good. It just seems like he doesn’t want to be found. Every time I think I found a trace, it simply leads to another dead end.” He sighs deeply and runs his hands through his freshly cut hair. It was getting a bit too long. He notices Castiel is watching him nervously and he frowns. “How is your search for your grace going?” he asks in return, thinking that Cas’ nervousness has something to do with that. “Got some clues about where it can be?”

“No.” Castiel shakes his head and finally sits down. A deep sigh escapes his lips and Sam’s attention is drawn to them. He has to force himself to look away from the angel. “Metatron hid it well and he doesn’t say a word about it. And I have more important matters to attend to.”

“Like what?” Sam asks, genuinely interested in what the angel is keeping himself busy with. Heaven of course. Metatron, saving the angels. He never takes a moment off. But that’s where Sam is totally wrong.

“I found a café not far from here,” Castiel starts and Sam frowns. Probably a hunt. “I think it is called… Tea four two. I want to check it out.” He looks determined to go there, but Sam is a bit confused.

“Why don’t you then?” 

“I was hoping you’d come with me. Human places sometimes still confuse me.” Sam feels like Castiel is lying, but he doesn’t know why. Was the place haunted? Or did people suddenly die in there? He shrugs and smiles gently.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.” He doesn’t understand why Castiel is looking so pleased with his answer. “When do you want to go? I like to take a nap first if you don’t mind.”

“We could go tomorrow?” Sam nods at that and yawns a bit. He gets up. 

“Good night then, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

 

The next day, they stand in front of what Sam defines at the most adorable little teashop he has ever seen. The name ‘Tea 4 2’ is painted in swirly letters above the door and there are couples sitting at the little round tables inside the shop and on the terrace. The shop is decorated with flowers and cute tablecloths and there are jars with tea herbs in the window.

“So, what’s the deal with this place?” Sam asks. He has his gun tucked under the waistband of his jeans, hidden under his plaid shirt. There’s a flask of holy water in a pocket in case of demons. “Haunted? Cursed? People start doing crazy stuff after drinking their tea?” But Castiel shakes his head and steps inside, not giving him an actual answer.

A waitress, although Sam thinks she looks more like a maid, walks up to them and asks them if they would like to follow her to a table for two. Sam is getting more and more confused by the minute, but it’s also starting to dawn on him that there is perhaps nothing wrong with this place. At all. The waitress is very kind even and offers them both a menu with the longest list of tea brands Sam has ever seen. Castiel is already squinting his eyes as he looks at the menu and he has soon chosen something he’d like to try. But Sam doesn’t know, he was never much of a tea person. In the end he just chooses something that doesn’t sound too weird, although the name is somewhat hard to pronounce. 

“Rooibos, please.” He gives the waitress a smile and turns to Castiel when she leaves. “So, I now want an answer. Why are we here, Cas?”

“I already told you, Sam. I found this place and I wanted to check it out.” Castiel looks up, looking sincere, but Sam thinks ‘bullshit’. 

“This is a place for couples, you know that, right?” He doesn’t miss the blush that appears on Castiel’s cheeks. What was wrong with the--- oh. Sam’s eyes widen. “You knew,” he states. “Is that why you wanted me to come with you? You’d feel lonely if you went alone?” But Castiel shakes his head and stays quiet. “What then? Come on, Cas. I can’t read minds.”

“I…” Castiel looks nervous again, just like the day before. 

“Yeah? You what, Cas?” Sam frowns at him. The angel actually looks adorable, looking flustered and nervous. He shakes his head a bit, he didn’t just think that. 

“I wanted to come here with you,” Castiel says, his voice soft. “I like you, Sam.” Sam blinks. He knows Castiel likes him, Castiel has told him that before. But it definitely feels like the angel means it a bit differently right now. “I like you a lot. I know that my vessel is male, but I could get a female vessel and---” Sam cuts him off.

“Wait. Are you confessing to me?” He still doesn’t really get it. Wasn’t Cas in love with his brother? Didn’t they have this profound bond thing going on? To his surprise, the angel nods and looks down. Of course, at that moment the waitress returns with their tea and Castiel blushes even more. Sam didn’t even know that angels could blush like that. The waitress gives Castiel a smile to give him some courage and then quickly leaves, knowing she interrupted something.

Castiel stares at his tea and stays quiet for a while. He then picks up the cup and blows, pouting those chapped lips while he does so and Sam has to focus on his own tea for a moment. He can’t deny that maybe he did like the angel too. A bit differently than a normal like. He can’t deny that he has been stealing glances, looking at Castiel’s lips, wondering what they’d feel like. He doesn’t even care about Castiel’s vessel. He’s used to it. And loves it. Him. He loves him.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Castiel suddenly says and he looks up, looking a bit sad. “I did not know how to tell you and this feeling confuses me a lot. I understand if I made you feel uncomfortable.” He sighs softly and sips his tea. “Let’s just enjoy the tea and go home.”

“No.” Sam shakes his head and reaches for Castiel’s hand. He knows they’re being watched, but he can’t let the angel give up so easily. “Tell me, Cas.” He smiles gently. Castiel looks up at him, brow furrowed, and then takes a deep breath.

“I think I am in love with you.” He talks fast, but Sam can still hear the words. “I have been feeling odd for a while now and I love seeing you smile and I sometimes like watching you sleep.” Sam makes a face at that. “I just… I want to spend more time with you.” It is quiet for a moment after that. Cas is staring at his tea again and Sam is thinking about a good reply.

“Okay.” He squeezes Castiel’s hand softly. It’s the stupidest reply he could come up with after a love confession. “I must say… I may also have feelings for you, Castiel.” The angel frowns. He looks up again, his blue eyes hopeful.

“May?”

“Okay, I do have feelings for you. But I thought you were in love with Dean. You and him had a profound bond, right?” Sam sighs. “I was clearly wrong. This surprised me.” He looks around. A few of the couples are eavesdropping, there is a silence around them. “But if you have feelings for me, I wouldn’t mind trying. You know, being a couple. I must warn you though. Having a relationship with me… It doesn’t end well.” He thinks about Jessica. Ruby. Castiel smiles and finally squeezes back.

“I am willing to take that risk, Sam.” He smiles, a true and happy smile that is rare for the angel. Sam just can’t help but lean in and brush his lips against Castiel’s in a soft kiss. When he pulls away, Cas’ eyes are closed and he looks happy. 

 

They enjoy their tea and spend their time just chatting, totally forgetting their troubles for a moment. When Sam asks for the bill, the waitress simply tells them to enjoy their evening and she congratulates Castiel with having the guts to confess to Sam. Both men blush at her comment and when they leave the teashop, they are holding hands.


End file.
